Pink
'''Pink '''is one of the main characters from Dick Figures. She is Blue's girlfriend and made her debut in the third episode of the series, Flame War. Character Description Blue first saw Pink at Maulmart in Flame War. Blue (as always) tries to flirt with her and it doesn't end so well. So he throws a grenade at her and leaps at Pink to save her. He then states that he saved her life and that she owes him dinner. In Trouble Date, Blue and Pink have their promised dinner at the Le Food, a French restaurant. She appears to not know so much about different languages than English, because of Blue saying "Konichiwa" ("Hello" in Japanese) and "Gracias" ("Thanks" in Spanish) and her not noticing that it isn't French. She then appears in Blue's (or Raccoon's) nightmares in OMG, where she was seen only as a decapacitated head in Blue's bed. In Role Playas, she was playing as Pinkcess on top of a tower until she became angry at Cerulean (Blue's role playing name) for them playing for four hours, neglecting her, resulting in her departure. Pink has made cameo appearances in Season 2 (in Camp Anarchy as a kid during a flashback Blue had at camp and in Lord Tourette's Syndrome as one of the two women being called 'hoes' by an angry Santa Claus who was wearing Lord Tourettes' hat). She finally get a speaking role in the episode, Fang Angels, which also shows her, still in a (possibly sexual) relationship with Blue. She is captain of her own, feminine, pirate crew (as Red Rum's rival) in Captain Red Rum & The Pina Colada Armada. After a bit of an absence on the show, she finally appears again in the 4th episode of Season 3, Terminate-Her!. She is one of the guests at Red and Blue's Halloween party. Her costume is Sexy Bacon. She wore it just for Blue, but it seems that Blue wasn't all that into the costume. When Pink sees Blue and a Slut flirting with each other on the living room couch, she grows really jealous and later on gets Red (who is dressed as the Terminator and is looking for someone named Sarah Connor) to kill the Slut, who Red thought was Sarah Connor because Pink pointed at the Slut and said she was the person Red was looking for. She is shown in Brain Switch sitting in her bed reading a novel about Fang Angels. It appears that she spends her free time before going to sleep reading her favorite story. Appearances Flame War - Pink made her first appearance in this episode, where Blue first met her and started hitting on her. He threw a grenade at her and played it off as if someone else did that and he pushed her out of the way. She bought it and he asked her out and she accepted. OMG - Pink made a non-speaking cameo when Blue was having a dream about her in bed with him but when he pulled down the covers to see her naked body it turned out she had her head cut off and all that was there was blood. Then he woke up and found out it was all a dream. Trouble Date - Pink and Blue were going on their first date together at a french restaurant but their date was ruined when Red and Stacy had their first date and made it a double date with them. Role Playas - Pink was The Pinkcess in this episode. Blue was trying to save her but she started getting bored of the game they were playing and left to go home. Zombies & Shotguns - Pink made a cameo in this episode as a zombie. Camp Anarchy - Blue was having a flashback of his best memories of Camp Anarchy, but his best memories were being tied to a tree and beaten with sticks by Pink, Orange, and Red. Lord Tourette's Syndrome - Pink made a non-speaking cameo in this episode being the first girl that the mall santa called a ho. Fang Angels - Pink and Blue were on a date watching Fang Angels. Blue and Pink were about to have sex until Red called and ruined their date. Captain Red Rum & the Pina Colada Armada - Pink was the leader of the lady piarates and gets killed by Red. Bath Rhymes - Pink was featured in this music video. Terminate-Her! - Pink dressed up as sexy bacon for Blue but Blue didn't like it so she broke up with him. She later got jealous of him dating Sarah Connors and made Red kill her. Brain Switch - Red (In Blue's Body) called Pink over the phone and started saying sexy things to her. Pink thought that this was really Blue and she asked him to come over to have sex with her. (It was not specifically stated, but her tone implied it.) Kung Fu Winners - Blue took Pink out on a date with him at the Golden Lotus Dragon but the ninjas kidnapped Pink and he had Red defeat the ninjas. Blue got Pink and when he asked Red if they could have some sushi he just told them to fuck off in chinese. Pussy Magnet - Pink made a cameo at the end when Blue burst into her room and she shot him. Ocho Muerte - Pink was on a date with Pink and she was getting attacked by Ocho Muerte and she got locked in the apartment. Blue got up there to save her but she fell down in the trash can. First Day of Cool - Pink as a little kid was seen with Stacy. Snowjob - Pink and Blue were trying multiple things to get red out of the snowman. To see what episodes Pink has appeared in, please go to: Pink/Appearances Trivia *Pink is the first main female character in the series. *In Flame War she didn't have eyelashes, but she was given eyelashes in OMG. Currently, she still has eyelashes. *Also in Flame War, Pink had a much longer dress than any other episode. *Pink, along with Mr. Dingleberry and Jake, are possibly the only people at the Maulmart that weren't there for the game. *In Zombies & Shotguns, she appears as a zombie when Red and Blue run into a dead end. You can see her in the crowd of zombies walking towards them, though she seems to have a darker shade of pink, so for all we know, it might not really be her. *In Camp Anarchy, in Blue's memories when he got tied up from a tree when he was a little kid. You see two kids hitting a stick to Blue but one female kid looks just like Pink. It's possible that she might have been at Camp Redwood as well when she was a little kid. Somehow she knows Blue in the past but somehow she forgot him while she is an adult now. *She is shown to like romantic movies (especially bad ones like the Twilight parody in Fang Angels). *She is still dating Blue, though in Captain Red Rum & The Pina Colada Armada, it is stated by Red that Blue and Pink's relationship isn't official yet. *She appears to be the "seductive" type of girlfriend (shown in Fang Angels). *She is captain of her own ship in Captain Red Rum & The Pina Colada Armada. *She dies in Captain Red Rum & The Pina Colada Armada along with the other women on board their ship which somehow got destroyed by Red's ship with many girls on the other ship (but she might have escaped with a lifeboat). *In Role Playas she hated playing in a fantasy world, but in Captain Red Rum & The Pina Colada Armada, she liked it, unless Captain Red Rum & The Pina Colada Armada didn't really take place in a fantasy world. *Blue's Facester page shows Pink labeled as a friend. Blue is sending a relationship request to her since he found her on the "Social Figures". *In Y U So Meme?, her game name is PinkAlive. **She is the worst player in "Flame War!" (even though her score was better than Blue's and should have been in 3rd place). *Pink is one of the three main characters, along with Blue and Red, to be named right after their color. *She and Lord Tourettes are the only main characters who didn't get to sing in Bath Rhymes. *In Real Dudes Bros Night Man, Pink doesn't appear in this episode, but in Blue's manly story (which takes place in a video game) when a griffon flies Blue's game sprite to Babe-a-lonia, all of the game sprites for the women look exactly like Pink (minus her skirt). *In Terminate-Her!, it is shown that she hates it when Blue is flirting with other girls, or at least hates it if a girl tries to seduce Blue into having sex with her. *In Terminate-Her!, Pink shows that she will do anything to please Blue, even if it means dressing up like bacon, which he does not like. *In Kung Fu Winners and Trouble Date, Pink shows low intelligence in the difference of foreign languages *Pink wants to have sex with Blue but waits for him to make the first move. **In Brain Switch, she perks up when she thought it was Blue, when it was really Red, calling her wanting to have sex. *She almost kills Blue (without realizing) in the episode Pussy Magnet. *Pink likes to read Fang Angels (Twilight parody) and Hunger Dames (parody to the actual book Hunger Games) *Pink owns a handgun, which she hides in her bed. It debuts in Pussy Magnet to shoot Blue. Its possible that it's for self protection. *In the Movie Kickstarter Countdown, Ed Skudder states that there is a big rivalry between Pink and Stacy. *There were many pink girls dancing with Red in A Bee or Something. One of them could've possibly been Pink. *Pink likes The Beebs (Justin Bieber) because she has his poster of him in her room. Gallery First Pink.png|Pink's first appearance, without any eye lashes and with a bigger skirt. Pink 1.png Pink 2.png Pink 3.png Pink 4.png Pink 5.png|"Dicks" Pink 6.png Pink 7.png Pink 8.png Pink 9.png Pink 10.png Pink 11.png Pink 12.png Pink 13.png Pink 14.png Pink 15.png Pink 16.png Pink 17.png Pink 18.png|o_o Pink 19.png Pink 20.png Pink 21.png|What the... Pink 22.png|"Take me home" Pinkcess 1.png|Pinkcess Pinkcess 2.png Pinkcess 3.png Pink 23.png Pink 24.png Pink and Blue.png|Pink with her boyfriend Pink and Blue 2.png Pink and Blue 3.png Pink and Blue 4.png Pink and Blue 5.png Pink 25.png Captain Pink.png Captain Pink 2.png Captain Pink 3.png Captain Pink 4.png Captain Pink 5.png Pink - Sexy bacon.png|Pink and her costume Sexy Bacon 1.png Sexy bacon 2.png|Crying! Sexy bacon 3.png|"Shut up!" Sexy bacon 4.png Sexy bacon 5.png Sexy bacon 6.png Sexy bacon 7.png Pink 26.png Pink 27.png Pink 28.png Pink 29.png Pink 30.png Pink 31.png Pink 32.png Pink and Blue 6.png Pink 33.png Pink 34.png Pink 35.png Pink 36.png|Pink sideways Pink 37.png|O.O Pink 38.png Pink 39.png Pink 40.png Pink 41.png Pink 42.png Pink and Blue 7.png Pink 43.png|Pink with a gun Pink 44.png Pink 45.png Pink 46.png Pink 47.png Pink 48.png Pink Crying.png Pink Crying 2.png Pink Crying 3.png Kid Pink.png|Pink as a kid in First Day of Cool Pinkposter.png DFTM Clip - Pink.jpg|Pink in Dick Figures: The Movie Pink (Snowjob).png Pink (Snowjob) 2.png Pink (Snowjob) 3.png Pink (Snowjob) 4.png Pink (Snowjob) 5.png Pink (Snowjob) 6.png Pink and Blue 8.png Pink and Blue 9.png Red asking Pink to go lower...png Pink and Blue 10.png Ew, pee.png Movie Gallery DFTM Kid Pink.png Laughing at poor Blue.png Kid Pink.png Kid Pink 2.png Kid Pink 3.png Kid Pink 4.png Kid Pink and the ass-teroid.png Kid Pink and Kid Stacy.png Pink and Broseph (Movie).png Show-off Red.png Dance parties 3.png DFTM - Pink in Middle School.png DFTM - Blue and Pink.png DFTM - Pink hitting Blue.png DFTM - Blue being a wimp.png DFTM - Blue is in pain.png Blue & Pink (Movie) 3.png DFTM Clip - Blue & Pink.png Go to hell Red.png Anime Pink.png DFTM- Blue's dream 2.png DFTM- Blue's dream 6.png Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Zombies Category:Main Characters Category:Season 5